Serena
Serena is a witch featured in the Tales of the Shrinking Sorceress. Story go1 or The Gotiger Adventures 1 *Rated: PG *Contents: Trans, Adv, Ev, Age thumsernpage1.jpg|Gotiger punched hard into the marble golems. His fist protected by his organic metal armor. He had been on the trail of Serena, a powerful supervillianess who had shrunk the Eifle tower and over 100 tourist along with it. His chase had lead him to England. She had animated part of a marble sidewalk to stop him a sure sign he was on the right track. The Living machine he wore to protect him allowed him to easily see at nigh and into most energy spectrums. He could see that the stone men where not trully alive an thus he could attack with full strength. Defeating his foes Gotiger blasted off into the sky, his suit internal structue morphed activating tiny ant-grav units and magnetic thrusters that granted him flight. As the thunder boomed he scanned the city with his eyes and spied a Alphawave spike that could single the use of psychic or mystical powers. Like a shot he flew to a beautiful mansion and burst through the doors. thumserena1.jpg|"Ok Serena, give it up", Gotiger screamed out, He burst through the door at over 100mph, his suit living computer compensating for the confined place and speed. He could stop on the dime. "Bullocks, if it isn't the yank hero", her voice was full of contempt. thumserena2.jpg| She light a cigarette as he approached with caution. Gotifer eyed her over ready for anything. "Yank, I didn't know you Limeys still used that term", he quipped. Serena chuckled and turned towards him. "Limey how immature, men", she hissed. thumserena3.jpg| "Imature, I'm not the one in pigtails", returned Gotiger. Serena consiered giving him a pigs tail but changed her mind as she noticed his hand glowing. "I'm sure you've read up on me, you knowv my armor can produce can use magantism to make normal light lase". Feeling confident the hero took time to brag. serena4.jpg| "Ehat is with you yank heros and your funny costumes, Bollocks all are you are just children with to much testostrone", As she spoke she gestured and red lighting shot foward reducing the adult hero to a toddler. Got tiger looked up confused wishing for his mommy and gearing the scary lady. thumserena5.jpg|"Now your age matches your bloody mentality, you sodding flying bastard", Serena levitated the toddlet up close. She looked into his eyes and heard the hum of the suit that had addapted to his new form. "Well since your so bloody keen on following me around, I think I should awayd you". She spoke at the de-aged man. thumserena6.jpg|Green lighting shot foward instantly reducing go tiger to a cube of liquified matter. With her mind she started to sculpt his new form. thumserena7.jpg| First she created a box of it, then carefully with her mind she sculpted it a bit more, making it learther and metal. thumserena8.jpg| Till finally all that was left was a purse for her new toy the eifiel tower. "This way I know where you are and can keep an eye on you". ....to be continued. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shrinking Sorceresses